Karma
by summer dash
Summary: Karma adalah hukum sebab akibat. Jika kau melakukan perbuatan baik, maka niscaya kebaikan itu akan kembali padamu. Dan sebaliknya, apabila kau berbuat jahat, maka itu akan menjadi boomerang bagimu. AU.


Karma adalah hukum sebab akibat. Jika kau melakukan perbuatan baik, maka niscaya kebaikan itu akan kembali padamu. Dan sebaliknya, apabila kau berbuat jahat, maka itu akan menjadi boomerang bagimu. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa kini Ino menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Karma itu ada.

**Karma**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Rated T**

Ino segera memalingkan wajahnya, saat secara tak sengaja melihat bayangan wajahnya terpantul di kaca jendela kelas. Dua tahun, sudah dua tahun ia menghindari segala hal yang dapat memperlihatkan wajahnya. Hal yang ironis. Ia yang dulu adalah gadis sombong yang selalu membanggakan kecantikannya, kini justru membenci cermin. Ia bahkan memanjangkan poninya, dan menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Itu semua karena kecelakan dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia merayakan kelulusannya. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, dan menyisakan sebuah luka memanjang di wajahnya.

"Ino-_chan_, apa aku boleh melihat wajahmu?" Tubuh Ino menengang. Ia melihat hayate mendekat ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum terhias di wajah tampannya. Refleks gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, menghindari Idate. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak berpandangan langsung dengan mata Idate.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia tak mungkin mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Paling dia malu karena wajahnya tidak cantik. Perempuan _kan_ seperti itu." celetuk Atsui, sahabat Idate saat melihat sikap Ino.

"Eh? Padahal aku merasa dia cantik." Ucap Idate sambil memandang Ino yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkannya _kan_? Yamanaka-_san_ sepertinya ketakutan." Ucapan Suigetsu membuat Idate dan Atsui mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino ke arah pemuda berambut putih, teman sekelas mereka. Suigetsu melangkah ke arah Ino, dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah, wajahmu pucat Yamanaka-_san_, sebaiknya aku meng—" ucapan Suigetsu terpotong saat tangan yang hendak menyentuh tubuh Ino ditepis secara kasar oleh gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Ino sambil melangkah meninggalkan kelas, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya yang daritadi melihat kejadian yang terjadi dengan pandangan mencela.

"Gadis jelek yang sombong, sebaiknya kau tidak usah dekat-dekatnya Suigetsu-_kun_." Suigetsu tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan salah seorang gadis teman sekelasnya.

…

"Mereka tidak sempat melihat wajahmu kan?" ucap Suigetsu saat masuk ke ruang kesehatan dan hanya mendapati Ino di dalam ruangan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Ino dingin. Suigetsu melangkah mendekati Ino.

"Kau tidak ingin mereka ketakutan melihat wajahmu kan Ino—"

_**PLAK!**_

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil nama kecilku!" ucap gadis itu. Suigetsu menyeringai dan mengusap pipinya yang baru saja tertampar.

"Masih berlagak seperti seorang putri? Tidak ada putri yang memiliki wajah sepertimu." Tubuh Ino menegang saat mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. "Sudah kubilang padamu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika ada orang yang melihat wajahmu. Terutama para pria."

"Kenapa? Kau takut mereka jatuh cinta padaku? Kau cemburu." Suigetsu tertawa sinis saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang membenci wajahya sendiri Ino? Apa kau lupa bagaimana wajahmu sekarang? Ah, aku lupa, kau sudah dua tahun tidak melihat bayanganmu sendiri." Ucapan Suigetsu menusuk Ino. Perkataan pemuda itu benar.

"Aku membencimu." Bisik Ino lirih.

…

Sebelum dua tahun yang lalu, Ino adalah seorang ratu di sekolahnya. Cantik, pintar, dan kaya. Apapun yang ia inginkan akan selalu terkabul. Semua orang tunduk padanya. Itu sebabnya dulu ia selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Tak jarang ia menggencet siswi-siswi lain yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Ia bahkan sempat menggencet Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya sejak kecil saat pria incarannya lebih memilih Sakura daripada dirinya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang melawannya. Siswi-siswi yang lain justru ikut menggencet Sakura bersama dengannya, hingga akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari sekolah mereka.

"Ino? Ino-_chan_! Itu kau kan? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ino mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyapanya dengan ceria. Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya memucat.

Setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi, masalah datang secara bertubi-tubi padanya. Orang tuanya ternyata memiliki hutang, sehingga semua harta peninggalan kedua orang tuanya hanya tersisa sedikit. Sekolah swasta mahal tempat ia diterima pun, memberitahunya bahwa sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya belum membayar lunas biaya sekolahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bersekolah di kota lain. Kota dimana ia tak akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain, sehingga tak akan ada orang yang mengejeknya, dan mungkin akan menggencetnya, seperti ia menggencet siswa-siswa lain dulu.

"Ino?" Ino menjadi panik saat melihat Sakura melangkah ke arahnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia takut. Gadis blonde itu melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, ia mendapati bahwa jalanan penuh dengan para siswa yang sedang pulang sekolah. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat Suigetsu dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka sedang jalan bersama-sama. Gadis blonde itu berlari ke arah Suigetsu dan langsung memeluknya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang pemuda. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan aneh yang dipancarkan teman-teman sekelasnya ke arahnya.

"Tolong bawa aku pergi, kumohon." Suigetsu mengernyitkan dahinya karena tingkah aneh Ino. Keheranan pemuda itu lenyap, saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Ino. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Haruno Sakura melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak mau." ucap Suigetsu tak acuh. "Aku sudah berjanji akan karaoke dengan teman-teman yang lain."

"Kumohon…."

"Bukankan kau membenciku?" Genggaman Ino di kemeja Suigetsu mengencang. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang semakin mendekat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan melihat Ino yang tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar.

"Ah! Suigetsu! Rupanya kalian satu sekolah?"

"Kau berhutang padaku Ino." Bisik pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutar langkahnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman sekelas mereka dan Sakura dengan tetap mendekap wajah Ino di dadanya.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit saat melihat dua orang mantan teman satu sekolahnya dulu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia yakin bahwa mereka adalah Suigetsu dan Ino. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali mereka berdua mengingat Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan Suigetsu adalah mantan anak buah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke saat mereka masih SMP dulu.

"Sakura ada apa?" Sakura menengedahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tadinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk membeli minuman kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ino dan Suigetsu…. Sepertinya…."

"Hn?"

"Habisnya mereka tidak menjawab meskipun aku sudah memanggil nama mereka. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin menyapa mereka…."

…

"Trimakasihsudahmenolongku." Ucap Ino cepat saat mereka berada cukup jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hah apa? Aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu dengan jelas."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Suigetsu menyeringai saat melihat Ino mengulangi perkataannya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak ikhlas saat mengucapkannya.

"Tidak masalah. Toh itu artinya kau berhutang satu padaku."

"…. Apa kau akan mempermalukanku seperti aku dulu?"

"Mungkin."

"…. Sudah kuduga." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lirih.

…

Dulu Suigetsu pernah menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Saat itu ia justru memanfaatkan Suigetsu untuk membantunya dalam usaha penggencetan yang ia lakukan. Hal yang membuatnya dan Sasuke yang tadinya akrab menjadi tak saling menyapa. Akhirnya ia justru menolak pemuda berambut putih itu dan mempermalukannya di depan seluruh anak-anak satu sekolahan. Jika ada orang yang ingin Ino hindari, orang itu adalah Suigetsu. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu sebabnya ia terkejut saat mendapati Suigetsu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka selalu satu kelas.

Ia tidak mengenal Suigetsu yang saat ini. Suigetsu yang dulu merupakan pemuda berandalan yang suka menggodanya. Tapi kini, pemuda itu menjelma menjadi pemuda serius dan dipercaya oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kini ia bahkan menjadi ketua OSIS. Sifat pemuda itu kepadanya pun berbeda, Ino tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi pemuda itu memang memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Tak sama dengan saat ia memperlakukannya dulu, atau bahkan sama dengan bagaimana ia kini memperlakukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan itu membuatnya takut pada pemuda itu, sangat takut.

…

Suigetsu mengeryitkan dahhinya. Tak seperti biasanya, kelasnya ribut di pagi hari. Ia sebenarnya tak begitu peduli, tapi begitu nama Ino beberapa kali tersebut, ia segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Pemuda itu mendapati beberapa orang pria tengah mengerumuni Ino, dan para gadis mengumpul dan sepertinya memegang sebuah foto.

"Hozuki-_san_, apakah kau tahu? Ternyata Yamanaka memiliki wajah yang cantik. Kemarin aku pergi ke rumah Karui, sepupuku, dan ternyata ia dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Yamanaka. Ia bahkan memberiku beberapa fotonya, rupanya Yamanaka-_san_ cukup terkenal disana. Ini lihatlah." Ucap Omoi, sambil menunjukkan foto Ino pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu melirik ke arah Ino, dan mendapati wajah gadis itu memucat, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar.

"Awalnya aku ragu kalau Yamanaka yang sepupuku maksud adalah Yamanaka Ino, mengingat sifatnya saat di SMP dan saat ini sangat berbeda. Akan tetapi, lihatlah. Ini memang Yamanaka." Suigetsu terdiam sejenak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ino, membuat beberapa pria yang awalnya mengerumuninya sedikit menjauh.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu mengapa Yamanaka-_san_ memajangkan rambutnya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya." Ucap Suigetsu sambil memegang rambut Ino dan membelainya pelan, membuat tubuh Ino menegang.

"Benarkah? Jadi foto ini memang Yamanaka kan?"

"Cukup…." bisik Ino lirih.

"Dia mulai memanjangkan wajahnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"CUKUP!" Ino menggebrak mejanya, dan memandang emosi ke arah Suigetsu.

"Itu karena aku yang memintanya." Ucap Suigetsu datar. Ino refleks menatap Suigetsu, bingung dengan arti ucapannya. Para teman sekelasnya saling memandang bingung satu sama lain.

"Eh?"

"Ino menginginkan aku merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Ia memanjangkan rambutnya karena aku selaku tunangannya tak ingin orang lain melihat wajah tunanganku. Aku cukup posesif. Dan sebagai seorang tunangan yang baik, ia menuruti perkataanku." Ucap Suigetsu dengan lancar.

"Kau bercanda kan Suigetsu-_kun_?" Tanya beberapa orang gadis tak percaya.

"Sekarang karena kalian sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Ino, aku akan mengatakan ini. Jangan menyentuhnya jika tidak ingin aku mematahkan jari-jari kalian." Beberapa orang mulai tertawa dan berfikir bahwa ucapan Suigetsu hanyalah sebuah gurauan, akan tetapi tawa itu langsung lenyap saat melihat wajah serius Suigetsu. "Aku tidak bercanda." Ucapnya rendah.

_**SREEEEEK!**_

"Kalian! Sudah saatnya kita belajar, cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian! Dasar para bocah bodoh!" ucap Tsunade, guru biologi mereka. Para siswa kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Suigetsu melirik ke arah Ino yang masih berdiri mematung karena ucapannya. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya hanya berjarak satu senti dari telinga Ino.

"Kau tak akan kulepaskan Ino."

Ino percaya bahwa karma itu ada. Itu sebabnya saat ia melihat sebuah seringaian tersungging di wajah Suigetsu ia tahu bawa pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya tak bisa terlepas dari pemuda itu selamanya.

**END**


End file.
